User blog:Willbachbakal/Co-Op Plasmids: Teleport
Finally, I've had the time to write this one. For those of you who have taken a look at the cut Plasmids on the wiki, you may have noticed that the developers had tried implementing a version of this in BioShock, but unfortunately had to put it on the chopping block due to technical issues it would cause. To see my interpretation of this Plasmid's basic version in the singleplayer, see here. Obviously, as its name would suggest this is a Plasmid oriented towards mobility, and in co-op could help establish strategic positions near-instantly. My upgrade list here proposes, in addition to the standard instant 'port, three other ways of passing through terrain, some of which may seem familiar to the experienced player... Also, to make it more viable in direct combat I also gave this Plasmid damage and control-oriented upgrades. Level One *'Upgrade 1: Intercept.' Any enemy between you and the teleport marker will be momentarily stunned as you teleport, and will also take damage as if you quick-meleed them with the weapon you were holding. *'Upgrade 2: Focus.' Casting Teleport directly at an enemy will cause you to face that enemy every time you teleport, no matter where you land. If the enemy dies or you cast Teleport directly at them once more, you'll remove the lock. *'Upgrade 3: Power Attack.' Empowers your next attack after you teleport: all physical damage dealt is increased, all elemental and Plasmid-based effects will be more intense, all damage multipliers will be increased and any explosions caused by the next attack will be bigger and stronger. This empowerment effect expires after after about three seconds. Level Two-A: Return Description: Charging up Teleport and pointing at the floor creates a marker at the target location. The next time you use Teleport, you'll be taken to the marker, destroying it in the process. Charging up Teleport again after having deployed a marker will destroy it without having to teleport to it. *'Upgrade 1: Evacuate.' All enemies around your Return marker will return to the user's original location when the latter teleports. *'Upgrade 2: Refill.' Fills your health to full when you return to your marker. However, this health boost decreases progressively until you reach normal levels again. *'Upgrade 3: Lifeline.' Upon teleporting to your marker, you'll leave a ghostly image of yourself at your original location which will last for a certain amount of time. If your partner performs an attack on it or uses it they will be teleported to the location of your marker as well. Level Two-B: Houdini Description: Charging up Teleport will cause you to turn incorporeal and vanish into thin air, preventing you from being detected or damaged but also from attacking. Holding down the Plasmid button allows you to move while in this form, and while doing so your speed and jump power will be greatly increased. While in Houdini form, your EVE will be continuously drained. Releasing the Plasmid will return you to normal form again. *'Upgrade 1: Blast.' Upon exiting Houdini, you'll explode (you take no damage, though), stunning and damaging nearby enemies and physics objects. *'Upgrade 2: Escape.' Grants you flight while in Houdini form. However, you cannot fly past certain boundaries (i.e., areas which would allow you to exit the game area or jump ahead). *'Upgrade 3: Vaporize.' Exiting Houdini Form will temporarily cause all enemy shots and projectiles to pass harmlessly through you. In addition, while using Houdini you can run through enemies, momentarily stunning them and also causing all shots to pierce through them for a short while. Level Two-C: Wormhole Description: Charging up Teleport will allow you to project forth an orb of energy at high speed. Upon hitting a wall, the orb will form a circular portal. Deploying two of those will link them, forming a wormhole through which anything can pass while conserving their physical properties (i.e. momentum, speed, etc). Deploying a new portal will erase the oldest one. Firing an energy orb into one of your portals will manually erase it. Also, you cannot deploy a Wormhole on certain surfaces, so as to avoid glitches (again, to avoid you exiting the map or skipping parts of the story). *'Upgrade 1: Spatial Anomaly.' Pointing towards the energy orb and using Teleport will cause it to stop in mid-air and deploy a portal at its location, facing its directional axis. *'Upgrade 2: Spirited Away.' If your energy orb comes directly in contact with an enemy or physics object, the latter will disappear. Upon deploying a portal, everything the orb caught will be ejected through it, even if only one portal is deployed at the time. Enemies ejected through this process will also be momentarily confused as they exit, and will take a few seconds to regain their bearings. *'Upgrade 3: Power Gate.' Allows you and your partner to imbue your Wormhole with a Plasmid power by casting it at the rim of one of the portals, causing said Wormhole to discharge it upon all characters, enemies and objects that pass through it. The effects are as follow: **'Electro Bolt:' Enemies will be shocked, shots and projectiles will electrify the next thing they hit and, in a friendly entity's case (that is, you, your partner, and any NPC friendly to you), they'll temporarily electrify anything they touch. **'Incinerate!:' Sets enemies, shots and physics objects on fire. If anything friendly passes through, they'll ignite anything they come into contact with for a moment. **'Winter Blast:' Freezes enemies. Shots and physics objects that pass through will freeze anything they hit, and if anything friendly passes through they'll temporarily chill everything around them, slowing down enemies and increasing their vulnerability to physical damage. **'Hypnotize:' Enrages enemies. Any shot or physics object that passes through will enrage any enemy they hit. Anything friendly that passes through will have their damage output increased. **'Decoy:' Enemies that pass through will be targeted by other organic enemies as if they were you. Shots or projectiles that pass through will spawn a Decoy upon hitting something (if they hit an enemy, they'll be the Decoy). Friendly entities that pass through will become temporarily invisible. **'Security Command:' Focuses all nearby Security Devices' attention to the target if they're unfriendly. Shots that go through will direct security to anything they hit (both enemies and the scenery). Friendly beings will instead temporarily focus security attention to anything they attack. **'Cyclone Trap:' Throws the victim through the Wormhole with great force, if unfriendly. Shots and projectiles that pass through will deal massive knockback to anything they hit. If the enemy isn't the armored type, they'll be thrown to the floor. In a friendly entity's case, their jump power will be greatly increased, they'll take no fall damage, and will deal damage and knockback to any enemy and physics object around them upon landing. **'Insect Swarm:' Infests the target with bees. Enemies will suffer from them as if they'd been hit with Insect Swarm, shots and projectiles will spawn an Insect Swarm upon impact which will latch onto the nearest enemy, and friendly beings will instead spew a swarm of bees at the next thing that attacks them in the next few seconds. **'Telekinesis:' Causes all nearby objects to fly and slam into the target if unfriendly. Shots and projectiles will attract all nearby physics objects to the area they hit, and friendly entities will instead deal large amounts of knockback to anything they come into contact with or attack for a short moment, throwing non-armored enemies to the floor. **'Scout:' Sends the victim running in fear, if unfriendly. Shots and projectiles will do the same to anyone near their impact point. Friendly beings will instead repel anyone around them, causing enemies to run away from them if they get too close. **'Chrono Warp:' Unfriendly targets will be slowed down in time. Shots and projectiles will temporarily warp everything around them in time, even as they travel. In a friendly target's case their speed, attack and reload rate will be greatly increased. **'Gravity Well:' If anything unfriendly passes through, they'll spawn a Gravity Well at the Wormhole's location. Shots and projectiles will attract nearby enemies and objects to them, for a short while, even when traveling through the air. Friendly entities will instead be able to turn off the gravity of anything they hit by attacking them, causing them to float through the air before crashing back down. **'Buddy Boost:' Enemies will wither as they pass through, and will suffer from decreased reflexes, damage output and attack rate. Friendlies will instead be granted temporary invincibility. Shots and projectiles that pass through will perform these same effects, depending on whom they hit. **'Presto:' Anything that passes through will spawn a duplicate. Enemies will spawn a duplicate of themselves which will attack them for a moment before disappearing. Shots and projectiles will duplicate as they pass through, and in a friendly entity's case they'll spawn a double which will fight on your side for a short while before disappearing into thin air. Alright! Three more to go. I'm sorry if the last bit was a little condensed, but I really wanted to cover every single possible combination of events. Whaddya think? Not too bad or not too good? Back to the Plasmids section. Back to the Hub. Category:Blog posts